Feelings Told
by Hikaritenshi2000
Summary: not a oneshot anymore Ichigo fainted at the door way of the cafe and got sick. Ryou takes care of her. Will he tell her his felling for her and if he did, will Ichigo reject? IchigoRyou
1. Default Chapter

Feelings Told

By: inlovewithsesshoumaru

Ichigo walked to Café Mew Mew in a very tired mood on a foggy morning. It were as if she were sick. She was going to be late again and there isn't a thing that she could do about it. She opened the door to the café to hear dishes broken and Ryou yelling,

"Strawberry you're late, again." She saw Mint drinking her tea, Zakuro sitting next to Mint, and Pudding doing tricks.

Suddenly, Ichigo had become really dizzy. She fainted at the doorway. All the as girls screamed as Ryou picked her up bridal style and carried her up to his room.

Ryou gently put her on his bed and felt her forehead to see if she were sick. Surprisingly enough, it was really warm. He picked the phone next to his bed and dialed Ichigo's house. Her mom had picked up and Ryou explained that Ichigo would be spending the night at the café due to the fact that she was sick. That was fine by her as long as Ichigo was fine. He then left the room and told everyone to get back to work. "Ichigo isn't going to be here to cover for you guys today. So get to work!"

A few hours later…

Ryou had been waiting for Ichigo to wake up for hours. He was beginning to fall asleep. Suddenly, she began to stir, and her eyes fluttered open.

Ichigo opened her eyes to find a ceiling. She looked around and found Ryou next to her. She sat up, but Ryou pushed her down onto the bed.

"You should be resting you dumb Strawberry. You're sick. You shouldn't have come either. All you had to do was call in sick."

"But I didn't feel sick this morning. I just felt really tired is all. I thought it was because of my cat genes."

"Yeah well. You're going to spend the night here so get some rest.

Later that day…

The café was closing early. And Ichigo was still asleep. After closing, Mint, Zakuro, Pudding, and Lettuce went to Ryou's room to visit Ichigo. When Mint knocked on the door, she didn't find an answer so they walked in. They found Ryou sleeping next to the bed and Ichigo still sleeping. They decided to let them sleep, closed the door and went home. Keiichiro had come in a little after the girls left to find the same thing everyone did and found the same thing.

Later that night…

Ichigo woke up to find Ryou sleeping next to the bed. She looked over at the clock sitting on a nightstand and found that it was 11 o'clock. She jumped up which caused Ryou to wake up.

"What wrong?" Ryou asked.

"I didn't know I sleeping that long."

Ryou looked over at the clock and said," Yeah me either. Hey are you hungry?" Ichigo nodded and he then said," I'll go make some soup for you. Is that fine with you?" She nodded again and Ryou left the room.

'Why is he being so nice to me? He's not this nice to me when I'm not sick.' Ichigo thought about that until Ryou came in with a bowl of soup.

"Here," Ryou said smiling.

"Umm… thanks."

Ichigo ate the soup and when she was done, she asked Ryou," Hey Ryou can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you being so nice? Most of the time, you're a jerk. Why the change of heart?"

'I can't tell her how I feel about her,' Ryou said in his head.

"Because I was worried about you." 'Where did that come from?'

"Well thank you." After what she had said, she kissed him on the cheek. Ryou blushed and put his arms around her waist. His face was a centimeter away from hers and finally their lips touched.

Surprisingly, she kissed back. After a while, he pulled back and blushed and so did Ichigo.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For kissing you."

"But I wanted you to do that." 'Where did that come from? It's not like I like him. But the thing is, I do like him. I love Ryou Shirogane.' "Ryou I love you."

" I love you too. I loved you ever since I met you." With that said he kissed her and she kissed back.

Fin

Hey thanks for reading. Please review. And if people ask it might become a story instead of a one-shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya people. I've finally updated. Yeah. Well it's not a one-shot anymore. It's a story now. Yea. Well on with the story. **

* * *

**Chapter Two- How am I going to tell Masaya this?**

After that eventful night, Ryou and Ichigo had become closer. Ryou started calling Ichigo by her real name and not Strawberry anymore. Ichigo stopped yelling at Ryou, well kinda. Well, everyone noticed it and was getting really suspicious.

Ichigo had been having some problems and well it wasn't going very well. She still had to break up with Masaya, but didn't know how to without getting him hurt or mad in the process. She would always go to Ryou and ask him to help, but he said," I'm sorry Ichigo. I don't know how to break up with someone. It's almost like me wanting to break up with you, which I don't."

Well Ichigo was taking a walk through the park. She had seen someone that looked like Masaya with someone else. When she walked past the couple, she saw that it was Masaya and that someone else she saw was Mint. She kinda walked away from them and starred at them with her mouth open wide.

Masaya saw Ichigo and did a double take. Mint saw what Masaya was looking at and gasped. She didn't expect to have Ichigo find out about her and Masaya's relationship and Masaya didn't either.

They were snapped out of their thoughts when they heard Ichigo say," Yes! Now I don't have to break up with you since I found out about you two. I'm so happy."

" Huh," gasped Masaya and Mint.

" What do you mean you're happy?" asked Mint. " Aren't you mad at me and Masaya? Masaya for going out with me and cheating on you?"

" Umm… no. I've been trying to break up with Masaya for a week now. I just happen to find someone else and he's the best."

" It's Ryou isn't it?"

" Whoever said it was Ryou? I only said,' I found someone else.'''

" Yeah but you were acting all nice to him for the past week and Ryou too."

" Uh huh and that means that we're friends."

" Well you guys must be really good friends to have been making out in the kitchen."

" What? How do you know about that?"

" Well, I went to get a new plate that day and I saw you two kissing."

" Fine it's Ryou. But if you tell anyone else, I swear I'll kill you."

Somewhere else

Kish sat listening into their little conversation. He got really pissed about Ichigo and Ryou. He was going to try to get his strawberry back, even if it means killing Ryou. As long as Ichigo is with him, nothing could go wrong, right?

Back with Ichigo

After the conversation with Mint and Masaya, well kinda, she headed off to the café to see her Ryou. She just missed him so much and it hadn't even been two hours since she'd seen him, yet she still misses him. She must love him a whole lot if she misses him not even two hours after she sees him.

When she got to the café, it was quiet. Ichigo figured that Ryou was doing his work in his room so she went up there. She knocked on the door and as a reply she got a "come in" from Ryou.

When she got in there she saw Ryou without his shirt on again. She didn't complain though, she looked even hotter with out his shirt on. Then she began to think about what he would look like without his pants on and blushed a little.

Seeing Ichigo blush made him smirk. " What are you thinking my little strawberry? Are you embarrassed to see me without a shirt on?" he asked as he stepped closer to her.

" No, I got used to that a while ago," Ichigo replied.

" Is my little strawberry thinking naughty thoughts now?"

" N-no. Why would you think that?"

" Oh, well, you're blushing and you stuttered. Now tell me what you were thinking," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

" Why do you want to know?"

" Because I want to know the cause of my strawberry blushing. Are those thoughts of me?"

" Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you."

" Why not?"

" Because it's a secret."

" Would you keep a secret from you r lover?" His face was only a centimeter away from her's, and she could feel his breathe upon her face. Before she knew it, he kissed her, closing the door behind her.

To be continued…

* * *

**Well here's the next chapter for yall and I'll try to update soon. And please review.**


	3. I'M SORRY!

I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I WAS GOING TO UPDATE BEFORE THE HOLIDAYS AS A HOLIDAY PRESENT FOR MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS BUT I DIDN'T AND I…I …I WAS SO BUSY I COULDN'T THEN AFTER THAT I WAS GOING TO PLAN ON UPDATING BEFORE NEW YEARS BUT I WAS BUSY. Ok now I'm done! Ok like I said I was busy during the holidays and I was going to update then but I couldn't find the time too! Then I was going to update before New Years but I had to help prepare for a my cousin's wedding so I couldn't as well. I'll try to get all of the chapters I have posted. I promise I'll try to update before the end of January 13, 2006. If I don't, well all of you could send me a whole bunch of complain emails to tell me to update my stories otherwise you won't read and review my stories anymore. For the "I'm sorries" I apologize for that. You must of thought that I was crazy. lol


	4. Secrets' Out Part 1 of 3

Chappy Three- Secrets' out Part 1 of 3

That day, three days ago was kept secret between the four of them (Masaya, Mint, Ichigo and Ryou). Everyone noticed the behavior of Mint, Ichigo, and Ryou.

Whenever Masaya came by, he would always stay only a few minutes after Mint has left, not waiting for Ichigo. Mint would actually do things instead of sitting around the café drinking her tea.

Ichigo didn't mind staying late anymore. She always said, " You guys go on home. I can handle things by myself." She also got a raise, which Ryou wouldn't give her a week and 3 days ago. When she saw Ryou, she would smile up at him and he would smile back.

One day after Mint has left and Ichigo shooed them out of the café, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro had a little conversation outside the café. This is how it went:

Zakuro: Something is totally up. Ryou would never give Ichigo a raise. Ichigo would never smile at Ryou, Mint does work, and Masaya doesn't wait for Ichigo anymore.

Lettuce: I wonder what's going on.

Pudding: Oh, oh, I know…Mint made a love potion to make Ichigo and Ryou fall in love and made Masaya fall in love with her.

Zakuro: You know what? Lets split up and figure out what's going on tomorrow; secretly of course.

Lettuce: I'll go follow Masaya.

Pudding: Ooo, I want Mint.

Zakuro: Ok then, I'll go with Ryou & Ichigo. After you get everything, call me.

P&L: OK!

End of Conversation

Next day Pudding said about 2 minutes after Mint left," You know what, I'm gonna go home. See ya!"

"I'm going with you Pudding, wait up!" Lettuce said stumbling over to the back room. They went and changed and went to catch up with their person.

Half an hour after P&L left, Ichigo suggested that Zakuro go home. Zakuro took that suggestion and went to the back room to change. After changing, she said good-bye to Ichigo and left out the front door. She then came back in from the back door quietly. She looked around and found that Ichigo was nowhere to be found.

She ten heard giggling from upstairs and went up there silently. The giggling came from Ryou's room and she stopped there listening. She heard," I love you," from a girl which she figured to be Ichigo cuz it sounded like her. Another "I love you" was spoken by a deep voice, which she figured as Ryou.

She stayed there a little while longer to clarify the persons. She did there Ichigo and Ryou been said. Here's part of the conversation.

Girl: Ryou?

Boy: Yes Ichigo?

End of Conversation

'Pudding was right; Ichigo and Ryou really are in love. Except the part about the love potion and all,' Zakuro thought.

To be continued…

* * *

Hey thanks for being patient. I finally got it finished. Lol please review. And I'd like to say thank you to all of my reviewers. 


End file.
